The present invention relates to a changeable frame for supporting flat surfaced items such as pictures, posters, placards or the like with frame border strips which form the borders of the changeable frame, whereby the frame border strips each includes a base profile member, a pivot element pivotally mounted via a pivot mounting to the base profile member, and a cover member that extends over the pivot element as a cover and, in a closed position in which an item is retained by the frame border strips in the changeable frame, partially extends over the item and resiliently biases an item retaining element against the item.
Changeable frames of the type noted above are conventionally known and are a preferred application for advertising and marketing purposes. Such changeable frames offer the advantage over other conventional changeable frame configurations that they permit an exchange of the item retained in the changeable frame via a simple hand grip action. In this connection, as can be readily imagined, the pivot elements and the cover member covering these pivot elements are snapped outwardly out of the plane of the frame such that the item retained on the frame is released and can subsequently be removed out of the front of the frame. A new item such as, for example, an advertising placard, a new brochure, or the like can now be installed in the changeable frame in the same manner and can be clamped in the changeable frame via return movements of the pivot elements and the cover member to their closed item retaining positions.
A frame of the type noted is described, for example, in DE 298 09 261. The changeable frame described in that prior art reference comprises three functional componentsxe2x80x94namely, a base profile member, a pivot element, and a frame border strip and is characterized by the fact that the frame border strip functions as a resiliently biasing member. According to this prior art reference, the noted functional components can be elaborated as separate components and, for the assembly of the frame border strip therewith, the components can be interconnectable with one another by, for example, friction fit elements. Alternatively, the components can be elaborated in an already assembled condition. This can be accomplished, for example, by coextrusion, whereby film hinge connections can be provided, for example, in the connection areas of the functional components.
The changeable frames of the type just described, particularly in their elaboration in a manner in which the frame border strips are comprised of separate finished components releasably interconnectable with one another to form a frame, suffer from the disadvantage that, in connection with a frame opening pivot movement of the pivot element and the respective frame border strip which covers the pivot element, it cannot be precluded that there occurs an overpivot movement or, in other words, a pivot movement of the components beyond the predetermined frame opening pivot travel paths of these components. In the event of an overpivot movement, it can occur that the individual components, which are releasably interconnected to one another to form the frame border strip, separate from one another such that the border of the frame must be constantly re-assembled by repeat interconnection of the individual components to one another.
The present invention offers a solution to the challenge of providing a changeable frame of the type hereinbefore noted which reliably prevents an overpivot movement of the pivoting components of the changeable frame beyond their predetermined frame opening positions. To furnish this solution, the pivot hinge assembly pivotally interconnecting the base profile member and the pivot element of the changeable frame of the present invention preferably includes a stop element, which prevents an overpivot movement.
A stop element of the type comprised in the changeable frame of the present invention presents an especially simple and very effective solution for preventing an overpivot movement beyond the maximum predetermined pivot movement, which terminates at a predetermined frame opening position. This solution also ensures, in the event that the frame border strip is comprised of releasably interconnectable pieces, that the pivot and cover elements cannot come loose from the base profile member due to an overpivot movement.
In accordance with one feature of the changeable frame of the present invention, the pivot arrangement between the base profile member and the pivot element advantageously comprises a fulcrum and a follower portion, whereby the fulcrum includes an arcuate convex outer surface portion and the follower portion includes an arcuate concave surface portion dimensioned in correspondence with, and operable to move in following movement along, the arcuate convex outer surface portion of the fulcrum.
The just described configuration of the pivot arrangement represents a simple pivot connection that ensures the reliably guided pivot movement that is required in the pivoting of the pivot element. The follower portion engages and follows with its arcuate concave surface portion the arcuate convex outer surface portion of the fulcrum and a gliding relative movement between the arcuate concave surface portion and the arcuate convex outer surface portion occurs. This pivot arrangement serves at the same time as the pivot axis for a pivot movement of the pivot element between the two pivot movement end positionsxe2x80x94namely, the one end position corresponding to the closed item retaining position of the frame border strip and the other end position corresponding to the open item releasing position of the frame border strip. In connection with such a pivot arrangement, an offset in the arcuate convex outer surface portion of the fulcrum can advantageously serve as a stop surface for contacting a counter stop surface formed by a transverse end portion which extends radially inwardly from the arcuate concave surface portion of the pivot element. The arcuate convex outer surface portion of the fulcrum has a reduced radius relative to the next following arcuate outer surface portion of the fulcrum such that the transition between the two arcuate outer surface portions forms the offset and the arcuate concave surface portion of the pivot element is guided along the reduced radius arcuate convex outer surface portion of the fulcrum during the pivot movement until the counter stop surface on the transverse end portion contacts the offset, whereupon further pivoting of the pivot element is prevented.
One can achieve a still higher assurance that an overpivot movement of the pivot element will be prevented if another portion of the fulcrum opposite to the offset is configured as a projecting outer surface portion operable as a second stop surface for contacting a second counter stop surface formed at another end of the follower portion of the pivot element, whereby the locations of the second stop surface and the second counter stop surface are selected such they contact one another at the maximum predetermined pivot travel extent of the pivot element at the same time as the stop surface and the counter stop surface contact one another. The pivot element thus contacts the two respective stop surfaces with its two ends so that an overpivot movement of the pivot element can be reliably prevented even in the event of large pivot opening movement forces.
The fulcrum can be formed on the base profile member and the follower portion can be formed on the pivot element although an opposite arrangement can also be configuredxe2x80x94that is, the follower portion can be formed on the base profile member and the fulcrum can be formed on the pivot element.
It is further recommended, in connection with the changeable frame of the present invention, that the cover member itself is connected to the base profile member at a pivot location, whereby a stop surface is provided on the base profile member which is contacted by a counter stop surface formed on the cover member contemporaneously with the contact of the counter stop surface of the pivot element with the associated stop surface of the base profile member. In this manner, a pivot movement of the pivot element effects a pivot movement of the cover member, which is connected to the pivot element, about the associated pivot location on the base profile member and the contact of the counter stop surface of the cover member with the associated stop surface on the base profile member offers further protection against an overpivot movement of the pivoting components of the changeable frame, as this stop action contact between the cover member and the base profile member has an additional movement limiting effect, if the pivot element contacts at least one of the associated stop surfaces on the base profile member.
One can benefit from an advantage in terms of production and flexibility in the assembly of the frame border strips if, as is provided by a further feature of the changeable frame of the present invention, the cover member, the base profile member, and the pivot element are embodied as separately produced pieces and are releasably connectable with one another. This permits the production of separate cover members, base profile members, and pivot elements, which can be combined as desired with one another. Thus, it can be imagined that a single unit type base profile member can be provided with various pivot elements and cover members. This is advantageous, for example, if frames of differing outside dimensions are to be produced. The width of the cover member is accommodated based on optical aesthetic considerations to the frame dimensions. In the eye of a frame beholder, a small cover member used with a large framexe2x80x94that is, a frame with an extended height and widthxe2x80x94appears to be too small; the frame beholder has the impression that the proportions are not suited for each other. Also, a cover member that is too small may not securely retain an item in the frame. For this reason, it is necessary to provide larger frames with wider cover members. Conversely, a cover member which is too wide with respect to a relatively smaller frame appears to the eye of a frame beholder as over-dimensioned. Through the assembly of the frame border strip from separate pieces, the pivot element and the cover member connected thereto can be selected in consideration of the width of the base profile member which corresponds to the frame dimensions and used for the assembly of the frame border strip. Additionally, cover members of various configuration as regards the characteristics of the transparent properties thereof can be selected and combined as desired which contributes to a visible expansion of the range of configurations which can be used.
Moreover, in accordance with another feature of the changeable frame of the present invention, the cover member is configured as a piece which is at least partially transparent. This opens up the possibility that the portion below the transparent portion of the cover member can be seen through the cover member. It can thus be provided, for example, that decorative elements can be provided which are arranged underneath the cover members in the closed position of the changeable frame and are visible through the transparent portions of the cover members. As an enhancement, means can be provided on the cover member for receiving the decorative elements. Also, the pivot elements can include such means. In this manner, one can benefit from a higher degree of flexibility in view of the variations of the optical appearances which an embodiment of the changeable frame of the present invention may have. Differently configured decorative elements such as, for example, printed decorative elements can be arranged as desired in the arrangements disclosed hereinabove and can be changed in a simple manner. Accordingly, for example, the impression of a wood frame can be brought forth by use of a decorative element having an imitation wood surface. It can also be imagined that variously colored, geometrically patterned decorative elements or similarly configured decorative elements can be used. At the same time, advertising imprints, for example, can be made visible through the transparent cover members.
In accordance with a further advantageous feature of the changeable frame of the present invention, a lengthwise slot is provided on a side of the base profile member turned away from the cover member. This slot can be provided with one or several undercuts. A slot of this type can serve several purposes. For example, a fastening means for fastening of the changeable frame of the present invention to, for example, a wall or the like can be seated in the slot and thereby ensure the fastening of the changeable frame to the wall or the like. It can be imagined that functional elements can be fixedly seated in a slot of such a configuration which are configured to serve various purposes. For example, a correspondingly configured functional element can connect two changeable frames in a back-to-back manner. It is also imaginable that a functional element can be slotted into the slot formed in the base profile member which is configured with a hanger means or a fastening device for hanging or fastening the changeable frame to a mounting location. A functional element provided in the form of a hanger means can serve to mount the changeable frame, which is connected with the hanger means via the slot, to a wall, a support or stand, a room covering, or the like, with the assistance of known mounting means.